The present disclosure relates generally to the formation of silicon carbide films, and more particularly to the deposition of graded or multi-layered silicon carbide films using remote plasma.
The silicon carbide (SiC) class of thin films has unique physical, chemical, and mechanical properties and is used in a variety of applications, particularly integrated circuit applications. Classes of SiC thin films include oxygen doped silicon carbide, also known as silicon oxycarbide, nitrogen doped silicon carbide, also known as silicon nitricarbide, and oxygen and nitrogen doped silicon carbide, also known as silicon oxynitricarbide.